


A Sunny Morning

by ADeerUnderTheDesk



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abigail regrets what she has done to John, Arthur and John likes Saint Denis, Arthur and John likes each other but they are afraid, Arthur in Denial about his sexuality, Arthur thinks about the choices he made in his life, Bets, Don't worry there will be some angst, First Kiss, Girls are admiring Arthur whil he is chopping wood, Homophobia, Hosea is lost, I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, I'm gonna make Dutch and Micah suffer a lot, Idiots in Love, Jack reminds Arthur of Isaac, John doesn't know what to think about all that, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sean has a big mouth, Susan is caring even if won't show it, TB What TB, THIS IS SO CUTE, Teasing, There is too much Tags, Uncle has a very serious case of Lumbago, even if in fact he knows, he is not really proud of them, jack is so cute, nothing ventured nothing gained, yee yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeerUnderTheDesk/pseuds/ADeerUnderTheDesk
Summary: When they finally escaped that "Bank Robbery" in Blackwater, Arthur and almost all of the Gang members had noticed that Dutch had changed...They couldn't quite tell what had, but there was definitly something off with him.Even when they were in Colter, Arthur felt it. He knew that Dutch will never be the same, the moment he learned that the Gang Leader had strangled to death that poor girl on that hell boat.Now that they were in Shady Belle, he had a plan. A plan of escape. Escape of that life who could now at any moment kill him...





	1. On The Way Of Liberty...

**Author's Note:**

> HEY PARTNER !  
> Sooooo as I say in the NUMEROUS tags, this is the very first tile I'm writing a fic. YAAAAAAY  
> I'm not a native English speaker, if there is any mistakes or if some of my sentences doesn't mean a thing, feel free to tell me !^^  
> I'm at the same time afraid, exited and completely euphoric about that !:)  
> Updates will, I think, not be regular, well because of school, homework and all that fun stuff...  
> Also, yeah, I know, the chapter is not really long, but I promise : the next chapter will be longer ! (I mean, I'm gonna try :))  
> *Swips into Cowboy mode*  
> Let's go fella...

It was another morning, another day, and most of all, another chance to escape.  
As all other mornings, Arthur woke up dizzy, bones aching in the dark corners of his soul.  
He put one foot on the ground, and then another. It was like that every morning, that endless loop : wake up, stand up, trim your beard, do your mustache, go wash yourself, eat something, say hi to people, try to stay awake, stumble next to John, fall in his arms... Wait, what ?

Arthur looked up only to see interrogation in John's dark eyes. By god what he loved those eyes... Well, NO, that wasn't what he meant. He meant : Arthur tried to speak but only a cough came out( he was still in John's arms by the way).  
John raised a questioning eyebrow, more the time passed the more that moment was growing awkward. Arthur had to say something, QUICK. He opened his mouth and said with an unsure voice "I...Uh, you're looking well today Marston."  
A short moment later, he realized what he had just said.  
His mouth went wide open, he was sure, he was at least, going to get punched.  
But instead of that, the younger man shyly smiled and simply said "Well...Thanks I guess... ?"  
After that John just helped Arthur get back on his feet and left, but still, his face a little flushed by that unexpected encounter.

Arthur went back to his tent to change, when he saw Sadie, Charles and Lenny giving each other a small amount of money as if they were betting on something. When he approached them they all put their little pile of cash quickly in their pockets. Arthur raised an curious eyebrow " Whatcha you doin' ?" Sadie looked at the others, surely expecting them to help her making up something " We was..., betting on who between Abigail and John was going to kiss the other in first ! Didn't you saw the eyes of Abigail when she talks to John ? They're like yours when you see some whiskey !"She said with a mocking voice.  
Immediately after she finished her sentence, she looked at Charles and Lenny with a look who meant : nailed it !  
When Arthur imagined John and Abigail kiss, he couldn't tell why, but it felt like something had snapped inside of him. He buried that feeling deep down in his chest and said " Well here's 10 Dollars, I bet on Abigail" and with that, he left more disoriented than ever. At the moment he left, he could swear that he heard Sadie, Charles and Lenny bursts out of laugh. For the moment that didn't mattered to him, all he wanted to do was to be left alone with his thoughts.  
After an hour or two, he came back to camp. This night, the camp looked,... peaceful, yes peaceful was the word. It had been so long since the camp seemed happy, full of life, of joy, that he could barely remember it. He began to walk into the camp, being called by everyone to dance, drink, sing or even sleep with them. But he had just one desire, it was Joh-Whiskey... WHISKEY not John, I mean, why John, why could he possibly think of John's muscled torso and- ANYWAY.  
Arthur found a box full of bottles of whiskey, perfect ! That's exactly what he wanted to do, get drunk, maybe vomit and then go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When he woke the next morning, he felt like absolute horseshit, he had the impression of something hammering inside of his head, he felt like he was going to spill out his intestines.  
He forced himself to stand up, but the world began to spin, he almost fell but he hopefully succeeded at catching the corner of his table. Five minutes later, he tried again to stand up, this time successful and walked out of his tent.  
Except that there was no one, he began to explore the camp desperately looking for someone but all the Camp members where no where to be found. At that precise moment, he began panicking, he called almost all the names of the people that were in this Gang, but no one answered. His eyes went wide open when he saw a trail of blood beginning from every tent to the middle of the camp. There was an awful smelly big pool of blood who Arthur could not bear to think one moment of who's blood that could be.  
In the middle of that pool was lying a note. Arthur took it. It was saying :

Dear Mr Morgan,  
We had told you and that little Gang of yours several times  
That we will eradicate the little group of yankees that your are.  
Kind Regards,  
Agent Milton.

Immediately after Arthur had finished to read that note, he whistled for his big black Shire and went to the only place he thought he could find those damn Pinkertons : Van Horn.  
He forced his stallion to sprint until he nearly unseat him.

When he finally arrived he only saw corpses, corpses and more corpses. He prayed to not recognize one of them. When he was near the Docks, he heard something cry, no..., someone cry. It was a high pitched voice who was either a women's or either a child's.  
He slowly approached the place where the voice came from with his gun pointed at the door.  
The cries were coming from an abandoned house. The place was falling apart. Boards were falling from practically everywhere.  
The moment he entered the house he heard a scream and fading footsteps as if someone was running. This time, he was sure that the person hiding was a child and not a woman.  
He penetrated into the kitchen and saw that the sink cupboards were a bit more open than the others.  
He took one of the cupboards in his hand and opened it violently. He heard a terror gasp under the sink.  
When he saw the face of the child he knew who he was exactly.  
Jack.  
Jack jumped into his arms and burst into tears. Arthur was so relived that Jack could escape and that they had done no harm to him.  
When Jack stopped crying he began to explain what happened and told where the others were.  
All Jack knew, was that his daddy was missing...


	2. Sweet, sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Thanks to Jack, Arthur now knew where to go to free all of the gang members.  
> This time, no mercy, no pity, this time is gonna be the last one The Pinkertons will ever interrupt their life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY MISTER  
> I promised alonger chapter, here you go ! :))  
> Here we go again, this time Arthur is going to get WiLd !  
> I'm still extremely happy about this fic and can't wait to give you more !  
> Thanks for you Kudos ! ^^<33
> 
> Let's go partner...

Arthur took Jack in his arms, gently stroking his back in effort to calm him. This time, he was sure that this kid will never have a normal childhood...  
About ten minutes later, Jack began to breathe normally again and smiled at Arthur. The older man rose to his feet, took Jack in his arms and walked past the entrance with an aprehension feeling in the back of his mind...  
John was missing, his-... Abigail's lover was missing. Jack's dad was missing. He shivered at that tought. What if he'll never see John again, what if he was...No, Arthur needed to concentrate. There was still hope, there was also still the others gang members who needed saving.  
Jack had told him that the others were behing held prisonners in a basement near the border of Mexico. It was a risky maneuver to go in that part of the country, specially with the little one and the price on the older man's head, but Arthur had to take that oportunity.  
He settled Jack on his horse and began the long ride that was ahead of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was begining to fall when they stopped. They got down of Arthur's big black Shire and set camp for the night.  
Since they left, no one had talked and that silence was becoming really ponderous.   
The Cowboy had left Jack near the fire.  
He went collect some wood and killed a rabbit. He gave food to his horse and patted him on the neck as a way of thanking him.  
He sat down next to Jack " Can I ask you a question Jackie ?" he said with a soft smile " Of course Uncle Arthur." the younger man simply answered.  
"I wanted to know how you managed to escape alone." he saw Jack face turning tensed "Well, when they capured the others, I was with momma in our tent. When we heard screamings, momma got out of the tent and then, I heard her scream too" on those last words Jack's voice cracked and little tears began rolling down his cheeks. Arthur got closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Suddenly, Jack began to talk again " when there was no noise anymore, I got out of my tent too and I saw Ducth and Micah talking with The Pinkertons." At that sentence, Arthur's eyes got wide open. For Micah, he wasn't extremely surprised, the man always ran off god knows where every time they talked about a new plan. But Ducth...? He knew him since he was a boy, he always looked up to him, he was his mentor, his friend, and most importantly a father to him... Micah, it was all Micah's fault. The man was a rat, a bastard, all the names suited him ! When Arthur looked down at Jack the boy was looking at him with a strange expression. He must have stayed silent for a long time then. The older man apologized and asked Jack to continue his story. Jack looked at the sky and said " someone came next to me and putted a hand on my mouth, I tried screaming but I couldn't. But seconds later I realized that it was daddy." At those word, hope rose in Arthur. Maybe John just escaped... No he would not have escaped without his child..." Then he dragged me behind a rock and told me that I had to run the farthest I could. Daddy looked over the rock and then I heard Dutch scream "There he is, catch him !" At that immitation of Ductch being angry , Arhur couldn't help but let out a little laugh "Pa told me to run far away and that's what I did..." Jack stared at the ground all the while he was speaking.  
Arhur looked at him with a big smile on his face and said "You are a brave kid, the bravest kid I know." Jack looked at Arthur with sad eyes. The older man continued " thanks to you, we know who are the traitors that we sould punish. And thanks to you we also know where to find our family..." the Cowboy said with the softest smile he could show. Jack hold tighter in Arthur embrace and said with a shy voice " Tank you, Uncle Arthur...".  
After that, they ate the rabbit that Arthur had hunted and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun was extremely bright this morning. Arthur was awakened by the birds. He loved being awakened like that, the sound of the stream flowing, of the horses and most importently the sound of a gentle breathing next to him.  
Jack was sleeping soundly, it pained him to wake the little boy, but he had to. Their family was waiting for them to come and save them.  
He gently brushed Jack's arm with a cautious hand. The boy sighed and sat, he looked around, then at Arthur, and said " So it wasn't a nightmare then..." the older man felt sorrow rose inside of him at those sad words "No,... It's not...". Arthur stood up and tore down the camp so like that, they won't be followed.  
They mounted Arthur's horse and began to ride.

As they progressed towards their destination, they tolds eachother silly stories about the gang members. For example, the time when Javier ate a poisonous herb and couldn't stand for two weeks, or when Charles shot an arrow in Pearson's butt "by accident" thinking that it was a deer. At this point the path was all laugh and games. They played the game " I see something of color..." and even try to tickle the horse to see what that does ! ( It earned them to be nearly dismounted of the saddle by the way...)

But sadly, they arrived all too soon.  
The city was deserted, only ravens and skeletons. All the houses were abandoned, everything was fallig apart.  
They reached a part of the city that was horrible. There were corpses everywhere they all had balck spots on their faces, their throats were enourmous... It looked like black Plague... At that thought, Arhur immediatly put his bandanna on and Jack's scarf on his nose to avoid all risks of catching it.  
He accelerated and got out of the city the quickest he could.  
A few kilometers further, Jack screamed "It's here !".   
The place looked like a basement. It was the only sign of civilization at least a hundred miles around.  
Arhur took his Shot-gun and his Carabine off his horse. He sent Jack and his horse hiding behind a big rock and told him that if he doesn't come back, he must at all price avoid the city that they crossed earlier and find help to the nearest city he can find.  
He saw Jack's expression change all of a sudden. It was a worried expression, a sad expression. He took Jack in his arms one last time, and went down to the basement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa ! :)  
> I wrote this chapter with the soudtrack of Troy in my ears, that made every sentences so dramatic.  
> So DUN DUN DUUUUN again !   
> wow so much suspense  
> Hope you liked that chapter, as Always fell free to give me some advices and Kudos are always welcome ! :)  
> Bye for now ! <3


	3. This time will be the last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was it, Arhur had entered that hell basement and was aboout to blow up.  
> He had holded that anger inside of him far too long. And now;; it was about to go all out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PARTNER !  
> what two chapters in the same day ? You must be joking...  
> WELL NO ! *hit the floor with my feet* I'M NOT !  
> And this time, things are going to get nasty...

The basement was extremely dark, even a cat wouldn't see in that thing...  
At first, he thought that no one was here, but then he heard a muffled scream. In a weird way, hope came at his mind the only thought that at least one of the gang members could be alive was itself a benediction.  
The more he advanced, the closer the sound was, so he beagan to walk faster and faster in that narrow cave.  
Suddenly, his foot hit something,... no someone, someone's foot. The stranger tried to scream for help and Arthur could only recognize that hoarse voice... Sadie Adler.  
The women had her hands and her feet tied up on her back. She also had a rope in her mouth. That way, she couldn't even scream or cry for help...  
He immediately untied her with all the strength he could have. Sadie instantly rose to her feet, gasping for air to breathe. Seconds later, she jumped in Arthur's arms as a way of thanking him, he hugged her back.  
Several minutes later, when she regained her calmness, she looked at Arthur with sad eyes and said " They,.. they took the others farthest in the basement..." The older man stroked he back in a reassuring motion and told her " I came here with Jack and left him with my horse behind the big rock when you go out of the basement, do you think you can go there alone ?" She nodded and went away.  
Okay, now, Sadie was safe. He just had to find the others and after that, they will all be out of danger... Simple isn't it ...? Not that simple, in order to find the gang members, he had to go futher into that shit hole.  
He sighed heavily and began to penetrate in the dark recounts of that hell hole.

At least one hour had passed when he saw a new sign of presence. That basement did never end or what ? It seemed to never stop, it seemed that the only way out of here was the death itself.  
For one second , Arthur thought to himself, what will happen if they were all dead... Should he kill himself too ? Should he go back outside and have to face the mortified looks that Jack and Sadie will give him ? Well, for now, dying was apparently the best option. No, he had to try, for Jack, for Sadie, for him... and for John. If the man was dead, he had to take care of Jack, it was his duty.  
No, he has, he MUST concentrate, for everyone's sake.  
His mind slowly turning back to reality focused on something on the floor... It was Tilly's necklace, the one he had offered to her. That meant that she was close, she HAD to be close.

He made his way through all the rocks that were falling, the sticky mud who was omnipresent, when he finally heard some voices. He could recognize them at a hundred meter away, it was Dutch's and Micah's voices with a couple of others that he didn't know. At that, his blood made one turn inside his head.  
He took cover behind an armoire, sighed to concentrate and shoot one of the guards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of the basement, Sadie had made it to Jack. When he saw her, he immediately jumped in her arms. She took a moment to calm herself and explained the situation to Jack " In that basement, their is everyone except your dad, but I might know where he is. When they was talking, I heard Dutch and Micah talking about an abandoned farm house. Beacher's Hope I think it's called. " Jack looked at her with a relief look on his face "Arthur told me that he one went there when we was talking one time" she continued " so, you don't have to worry, we'll have John back soon.." Sadie said with a reassuring tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bullets were raining from everywhere in the basement, the only thing that comforted Arthur at this time, was to know that everyone was here maybe not in good health, but at least they were here.  
He killed one guard, two guards, then tree guards, more and more, it never stopped.  
At one moment, he nearly got shot, but someone shot the man in the head. Arthur looked down, only to see Javier holding firmly a gun that he probably found on the ground. He smiled at him and continued the shooting.  
It was crazy, the womens started screaming and the less impatient were beginning to struggle on the ground to break free. Suddenly, everything stopped, the world began to spin, he was seeing double, cold sweat was running down his spine... He shot Dutch,... He just shot his father... He knew that he shouldn't feel like that, he knew that he should be happy and not be scared. But he couldn't it was as if something broke inside of him.  
When he got back to reality,, he heard Dutch groan in pain, he had shot him the shoulder. That should not kill him, but that will at least make him suffer... Micah immediately run at his side to support him but instead, Dutch shot in Arthur's direction. The younger man was frozen, he... shot back, his mentor wanted to kill him... No, he mustn't think like that, he must save his family, his REAL family, not the ones that are shooting him right now, but the ones who are defending him.  
He threw his rope at Dutch and hogtied him, he then threw it at Micah and hogtied him too... After that, he cut free everyone and dragged Dutch and Micah out of the basement.  
While their were walking their way to the exit, all the gang members saw, the carnage that Arthur had left behind him. Mary-Beth looked at him with a questioning look but she only saw rage in Arthur's eyes.

When they got out, Arthur looked with a disgusted frown at Dutch and Micah, the younger man spat at Dutch's face. The gang leader only but laughed at the man's face "You are just a bunch of hysteric fools, you think that you can lats at least one day without me in this world ? For example, Simon who is as dumb as rocks, Karen, the camp whore, Abigail, who doesn't even who jack's father is because she is too much of a coward to raise that child alone !can we even talk about Arthur !" he said with a cocky smile " did you even know, that your favourite gang member, is in reality, a cocksucker ? I tried to heal him when he was little, but, well, it didn't succeed ! The man already LOVED to shove his dick in man's butts !" after that he bursted out of laugh, but only to see Susan aiming one of Arthur's guns at his face. She looked at him with the most disgusted look a person could probably have " You can tell whatever dam please you, dear boy... but NEVER insult one of my childs ! " and with that, she shot him in the face. With a relief sigh, she handed the gun to Arthur with a comforting smile on her face. The younger man looked at her with at the same time the feeling of joy, shock and relief melting together.  
There was only Micah left, Arthur couldn't take it no more. He decided to put the fate of the rat in Lenny's and Hosea's hands.  
He was not surprised, that a few moments later, he heard a gunshot coming from the direction left Micah with Lenny and Hosea.  
The only thing that mattered to him now, was to find his John alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all ! :)  
> So I'm sure that there is a HUNDRED mistakes in this chapter because I wrote it during the night on my phone sooooo...  
> Hope you liked it anyway, and I'll see you in the next chapter ! <333

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN  
> Hey again !^_^  
> Hope you liked that chapter !  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome !  
> I'm EXTREMELY insecure about my English soooo, tell me if there is anything I could improve <333


End file.
